


Twisted

by LouisZouisBaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence, can i count cheating? lol, uhmmmmmmmm idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisZouisBaby/pseuds/LouisZouisBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Harry is a psychopathic geek who gets revenge on his bully Eleanor and fucks her boyfriend Louis because he simply can.</p><p>(yup. thats it. its marcel be happy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ffslwt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslwt/gifts).



> So! hello. I should be posting chapters to my other fics but i was given this prompt and could not resist!! haha i changed it up a bit, hope you dont mind MissSheerio!  
> but yeah here's the original prompt:  
> 'Marcel/Harry is a geek and he gets bullied at school by a girl named Eleanor and her friends (-and boyfriend Louis) and it has been this way since three years and his hate for her has become worse each and every day and then SNAP he is officially done. so he figures out a plan to get back to her: he dresses up like harry (our harry harry) and pretends to be a new student and then he gets invited to one of Eleanor's parties and he drugs her and kidnaps her. he takes her to his house (he lives alone duh) and ties her up in the basement and all that- and thEN THERES LOUIS. plot twist: louis and harry have been together for three years and they hopefully kill and torture Eleanor?'
> 
> but yes. please read and enjoy! if you dont enjoy.. well... uhm. idk.

'Marcel!'   
'Marcel, get your stupid geeky ass over here!' 

Marcel groans, here it comes. 

He turns around and sees the 2 familiar figures that taunt him day after day. It's been this way for almost 3 years and Marcel really hates his life; sorta.   
It's very complicated. 

'What now' Marcel says. They eye him humorlessly before walking faster. 

'Well, it's time for your daily taunting, innit?' Louis says. 

Now Louis. Louis is sorta gorgeous. Marcel is absolutely in love with the boy and he may or may not know. It's upsetting since the boy he loves hurts him everyday with his GIRLFRIEND and her bitchy friends. It's idiotic. All Marcel wants to do is go to school, learn, go home, wank (about Louis no doubt), do his homework and then go to bed. It's the cycle he definitely wishes to be apart of. But, sadly that is not the case. 

No, instead he's tortured daily during school and even sometimes on the weekend. It's not the ideal life he's always wanted, but hey, at least he's alive, right?

'Do we really have too?' Marcel whines. And well, that was kinda dumb. 

Louis growls and practically pounces on Marcel, causing him to fall hard against the cold tiles of the school hallway. Marcel hears a tear and that is no doubt from his dress pants. Great.

'S-Stop' Marcel tries as he struggles to push an angry Louis off of his chest. 

'That's not what you said last night sweets' Louis teases as he throws Marcel's glasses against the wall. 

'Louis' Eleanor warns. 

Eleanor. Here we go.   
When Marcel was only 8 believe it or not, he was friends with Eleanor and Louis. All three were the best of friends. They did everything together- from sleepovers to even stealing stuff from the local shop. Marcel isn't proud of those moments. But he loved them nonetheless. He especially loved Louis, though. Marcel had/has a thing for that stupid blue eyed boy. it's no secret, even Louis knows himself. 

Eleanor, basically ruined his life.   
When Marcel refused to go out with Eleanor to a dance she got angry. 

And by angry, he means she was ready to kill. So, the only thing she felt the need to do was tease and torture Marcel to the extent of trying to kill himself.   
That was definitely not one of his proud moments. After that, they left him alone. Until 2 years ago. 

2 years ago - going onto three this year- Eleanor and Louis began to date. they looked so happy and in love it upset Marcel. He wanted that with Louis. Now, he never will.   
When Marcel spoke his thoughts. The torture had started. 

So back to now. Marcel is currently walking home with a swollen eye, cut lip and a bleeding nose. It's the usual. 

His mum doesn't honestly care about what new cuts and bruises he'll come home with. She doesn't care.   
His mum is always out, never home. Probably whoring around with men and women. 

Marcel doesn't really care either, though.   
He really doesn't. 

~

After he's had a shower, washed out the gel from his hair and changed into normal clothes he decides to go out.   
`  
His name actually isn't Marcel. He thanks Niall for coming up with that name-that reminds him, he needs to buy him a pint or something- anyways, Marcel is all an act. 

He really wishes it wasn't but, sadly it has to happen. 

No one else knows but his friends Niall and Liam. They were really supportive when he had told them what he had to do so people would stay away from him.   
At first, they thought it was stupid. Harry was an incredibly hot person, why would he do that to himself?  
Well, he just had too. 

There is no explaining it. 

~

'Mate!' Harry hears as he steps into Liams house, 'What's happened to your face?!' Liam comes sprinting down the stairs- almost, almost falling- and pushes Harry against the door. 

'Just Tomlinson' Harry mutters. Liam looks into Harry's eyes with concern. Liam's eyes roam around his face for a few more seconds before he takes a step back and examines Harry's body. 

Liam spots two black bruises along his right forearm and he snaps- Harry doesn't know why, they aren't really anything bad. 

'That is IT Harry!' Liam shouts, causing Niall to come walking in wearily from the living room. 

'What's up-' Niall starts,

'What's up?!' Liam says in hysterics, 'You want to know what's up, i'll tell you /what's up/. Harry here has two giant /black/ bruises on his arm, and he has a cut lip and a swollen eye! That's what's fucking up Niall! Oh, and the best part is it was from /Tomlinson/, again!' Liam hollered. 

Niall stood with wide eyes as he watched Liam. 

'Liam, you need to calm down okay? I'm fine. I'm not dying, i'm okay. Sure, Tomlinson beat me up a little. But it's nothing out of the ordinary. I can take it, i'm a big boy payne. It's nothing i cannot emotionally handle. I am fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. Besides, he won't be doing any of this for a few days till it's healed. He isn't psychotic.' harry asserted calmly. liam looked him over once more before nodding slowly and walking away. harry huffs out a sigh before following shortly and pushing off the door and leading himself into the kitchen. 

'I just care about you, is all.' 

harry jumps and turns around, 'Jesus Liam, you scared me,' 

'I just care about you-'

'I know, i know. I'm sorry. I wish that all this bullshit never happened to begin with. But soon after we are all done high school, us three will move away to some big city and go to school there. We'll be okay. I'll be okay.' harry finishes. Liam looks like he's about to cry and that makes Harry want to cry, and they really don't need that because he'll never stop. 

harry whimpers and goes to pull Liam in for a hug. 

after a few silent moment, Liam speaks, 

'I love you, Harry.' Liam says into his shoulder. Harry only nods and continues to hold him. 

This is going to be a long couple of years. 

~

The next day brings a whole new level of torture, but not the type of torture 'Marcel' usually experiences. 

As he pulled up to school in his old beat up car he had a sense of fear. This never happens. But then again, he's pretty sure he's never dressed up as himself at school before. So yes, it's going to be terrifying. 

Harry steps out of his car and he can already feel eyes on him. 

He starts to feel self conscious. Maybe wearing those two stupid cut off flannels was a bad idea.   
Maybe wearing his ripped skinny's were a bad idea, maybe wearing his worn brown boots were a bad idea, maybe being Harry was a bad idea.

Suck it up, Styles. You got this. 

Harry closes the front door of his car and opens the back and takes out his 'new' school bag and then closes the door. 

He can literally feel Eleanor getting wet at every interaction he makes. It's quite frankly, a little sickening. 

So, Harry turns around and puts on his famous smirk. He takes out the carton of cigarettes and pulls one out, takes out his lighter, then puts the carton back into his pocket. He lights the cigarette and takes a long drag before starting to walk towards the school. 

'Hey!' Eleanor calls out. Harry turns around and takes another drag of the cigarette. 

Eleanor looks dumbfounded. 

Harry raises an eyebrow and shakes his head before he starts to turn around. 

'Wait, c-come here!' Eleanor says nervously. Harry only nods before walking over slowly. 

'What's your name?' One of Eleanor's friends say. Harry holds back an eye-roll. She isn't interested at all. 

'Harry, Harry Styles.' He replies casually. He takes another drag of the cigarette before flicking it to the ground. Harry blows the smoke out in front of their faces and smirks as they cough.   
`  
'I'm Eleanor Calder, and these are my friends Danielle, Perrie and Emma' She says as she points around the small group. 

'Cool, so is that all you wanted me over here for?' Harry asks with fake curiosity. 

'N-no, well maybe. But hey, here comes my boyfriend actually!' Eleanor says excitedly. Harry turns around and sees Louis strolling over. He sends Harry a small smirk before turning his attention towards Eleanor. 

'Hey' Louis greets before walking over shortly to give Eleanor a small peck on the mouth. 

'Who is this handsome fellow?' Louis asks once he's settled with an arm around Eleanor's shoulders. Harry thinks he needs to be sick. 

'This is Harry-' 

'I'm Harry, Harry styles. You are?' Harry interrupts.

'I'm Louis Tomlinson.' Louis smirks. Harry nods before turning around to leave the group. 

'Hey, Harry! Isn't that Marcel's car?' Perrie questions. 

Harry turns around and answers,'Yeah, i'm his brother. Just came back from America, needed a car. ' Harry replies coolly. 

'Where is he then?' She asks curiously. Harry winces, of course he doesn't know how to respond to that.

'He's uh. He's sick. Has the flu, it's not nice. Why are you his friends are somethin?'

'Yeah, he never texted us, that's all.' Perrie answers. Harry smirks. 

'Marcel doesn't have a phone.' Harry says before turning back around and starts walking towards the front entrance of the school. 

'Shit. Nice going Perrie! you dumb bitch!' Eleanor shrieks. 

'Why do you care, Harry is related to /marcel/, that's a bit disgusting anyways. don't bother with that kid.' Perrie snarls before walking away. 

'Someones on their period' Louis mutters before eleanor slaps him in the arm. 

'What?!' Louis squawks as he looks at her. 

'Stop it' She demands before stocking off too. 

'Jesus, what is with these people' Louis mumbles as he starts to walk to the front entrance. 

~

By Lunch, Harry has Eleanor wrapped around his finger. 

But,i guess he should tell you why he's not Marcel, and why he's got stupid little Eleanor around his finger. 

He's planning on giving her what she deserves. 

He actually made a plan to mess that stupid bitch up. 

So here, let him explain. 

Harry is going to get Eleanor alone, probably after school, make her pass out with some chloroform, put her in his trunk, take her to his basement, and well, leave her there for now. 

Harry thinks it's brilliant. Harry thinks he's brilliant. 

'Hey eleanor, meet me at the west wing after school, okay?' Harry whispers in her ear. everyone around the table eyes them suspiciously. The only reason he's seated there is because Eleanor obviously has a little obsession over him. It's perfect. 

'Okay' Eleanor says simply. Harry smiles as he stands up and walks away from the table he was sitting at. This is going to be perfect, he thinks. 

~

Harry's standing against a locker as he waits for Eleanor. He has the rag in his back pocket. He's set. Well, the only thing he needs is his helper. He's not here yet like he should be and that's pissing Harry off. 

If he doesn't show up Harry's screwed. 

'Hey!' Eleanor says sweetly as she approaches Harry. Harry smiles wide as he turns to look at her. 

'So, what did you need to talk to me about or whatever?' Eleanor asks innocently. She is so fucked, Harry snickers to himself. 

'Will you go out with me tonight?' He asks kindly. He studies her facial expression, she looks surprised. 

'Harry, you know i have a boyfriend,' she starts, 'but hey, he doesn't have to know' She giggles before launching herself at Harry. She pushes her lips against his rough ones and forces her tongue inside. This is so gross, Harry thinks. So gross. 

Harry pretends to like this and picks her up and twirls her around. He opens his eyes and stares out the window and searches for him; the helper. 

Harry spots his Helper standing outside on his phone. 

so,Harry pulls away and smiles. 

'So, i'll pick you up at 8?' Harry asks. 

'Yeah, definitely!' She says happily. 

Harry puts her down and goes to pull out his phone but instead pulls out the rag and pushes it to her face. He uses force as he wraps his other arm around the back of her neck and pushes the rag harder in front of her nose. Once she goes limp in his arms he signals his helper to come in. 

When he opens the door harry makes quick work. 

Harry and the helper carry Eleanor towards his car before pushing her into the back seat. 

they quickly jump into the front seats and Harry starts his car. 

'Jesus christ' The helper mutters. 

'Okay, lets go' Harry says as he puts the car into drive and pulls out of the parking lot. 

~

2 Hours later they have Eleanor strapped to a metal table in Harry's basement and she's still out cold. She's bound to wake up in an hour so that leaves time for Harry and the helper. 

'Mate, lets go upstairs, yeah?' 

'Yeah' Harry agrees. 

They make their way back upstairs and go into the living room. 

'Jesus, this mask is killing me face!' The helper exclaims before taking off the mask and shaking his hair. 

'Louis, you didn't even need it'

'I just wanted to be sure' Louis whines. Harry smiles and turns around and slides his hands on either side of Louis' face. 

'I know, but it would have been nice to see your beautiful face' Harry says before leaning in and capturing Louis' soft lips with his. 

this is going to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> SO YES I CHANGED IT UP THERE IS NO PARTY THERE IS NO LEADING UP BUT THERE WILL BE IN THE SECOND PART.  
> IM SO SORRY MISSSHEERIO IF IVE MESSED IT ALL UP AND ITS HORRIBLE. I STRAYED FROM THE IDEAS BUT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT.  
> IM SORRY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


End file.
